The Minimum
by lea-pee
Summary: This story does not continue from my last.  A totally fresh idea and I hope you like it.  I don't wanna give too much away, but there will be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich.

Joe and I had been living together for the past few months. Grandma had asked since I wasn't using my apartment if one of her friends could sublet temporarily.

This worked out well for me as I didn't have to worry about coming up with the rent money for a while.

Joe and I had become comfortable. We both went to work. Walked Bob, enjoyed watching the game together.

I was avoiding being intimate with Joe. When we'd get close I had an attack of the guilt's. Like working late on the days Joe was home early. Waiting for Joe to fall asleep before going to bed. Or sleeping on the lounge.

Then Joe announced that he'd applied for a job in Seattle. Seattle was a long way away. It would be a great opportunity for his career, but the chances of him getting it were slim or so he thought.

"What happens to us?" I questioned. My first thought was, I couldn't leave Ranger. Huh!

Joe and I were a couple, I would have to go with him. Wouldn't I?

Joe stood there waiting for my answer. Hands on hips.

Finally I said "I don't want to move away from Trenton."

"From Trenton or Ranger?" his eyes not leaving my face.

I had the stunned fish look happening I'm sure. "He's my friend and mentor." like that was a good reason.

"I see the way you two look at one another. I wish you looked at me like that." he sounded sad.

"Well you haven't got the job yet, so let's not worry." That's me, queen of denial.

"I've put this conversation off for too long Cupcake." he continued. "I know you've been faithful to me, but you can't deny your feelings for him any longer. It's written all over your face."

"Ranger doesn't do relationships Joe, you have nothing to worry about." I stated.

"You're already in a relationship with him. He drops everything every time you need him."

"Christ! He doesn't hesitate to loan you his expensive cars, knowing you're only going to blow them up." He waved his hands in the air while shouting. "He has men on his payroll just to keep an eye on you. I'm sure that aint cheap."

"We're friends." I finally said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry Cupcake, It's just that I thought we'd be married by now and that we would've started a family." He said while pulling the chair out from the table to sit down.

I moved closer and sat in the chair across from him. I reached for his hand and held it in mine.

I knew I loved Joe, but not the same way I loved Ranger. In that moment it occurred to me that I was settling for Joe, because Ranger wasn't available. And that wasn't fair to Joe.

"You're right." I began to explain, "You deserve better than me." Tears began to fill my eyes and I tried to suck them back.

"You are the best Cupcake. I wish you wanted the same things outta life that I do, but this can't go on, it's not fair to either of us."

"So you want me to move out?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"No, you can stay here for as long as you like. You can move into the spare room if it will make you feel more comfortable? You know you're my best friend, right?" he finished with a half smile.

I nodded and felt a little relieved.

Joe reached for the phone "Let's order pizza and watch the game."

[Type text]


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich.

Three weeks later.

Not much had changed. Joe and I were still 'comfortable' living together as friends. He even continued Friday night dinners at my parents, which kept my mum off my back.

Today Joe walked through the door carrying a bag of Chinese take-out and a bottle of wine. He had a big smile on his face and bent down to kiss me on the cheek. "We're celebrating!" he announced.

"Celebrating?"

"Yeah, I got the job!" he sounded excited.

"Not the one in Seattle? It's so far away, I'll miss you." I said following him to the kitchen table.

"I'll visit from time to time and you can come visit me. Plus there'll be phone calls and emails."

"So when do you have to leave?"

"I start in two weeks, but I'll have to leave sooner to set up a place to live and familiarize myself with the area."

"You sound really excited" I added.

"Yep, for the first time in a long time, I feel like I'm moving forward."

I was genuinely happy for Joe.

"I guess I should organize moving back to my apartment."

"No hurry, but I think you should talk to Ranger. He deserves to know how you feel about him." He said tugging on one of my curls and making it bounce like a spring.

"Yeah maybe." The thought of talking to Ranger about my feelings scared the shit outta me.

Three weeks later.

I was really missing Joe, probably because living in his house without him and Bob felt eerie. It was still another week before I could move back to my apartment. Joe called a few times. He sounded tired. He had a lot more responsibility in the new job and longer hours. But he did sound happy and I was happy for him.

He even mentioned a cute receptionist at the office. He was such a flirt.

My life continued on with pretty much the same routine. Catching skips, rolling in garbage, searches for RangeMan, dinner with my parents Friday nights. Once Joe had left, I had no choice but to inform my mum of my single status.

As I imagined she didn't take it well. "Joe was your last chance at happiness" she went on.

Grandma added "Now you can go after that Bounty Hunter with the great package."

Three weeks later.

I was leaving the bonds office, files in hand when Ranger showed up. "Can I speak to you?" he said not waiting for an answer and began leading me into the alley as I jammed the files into my pocket book.

He pushed me against the wall and his lips descended on mine for a searing kiss. We both came up for air a little breathless.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned.

He didn't answer, just looked at me.

"Why do you kiss me like there's no tomorrow, then walk away?" now I had my arms crossed, I wanted an answer.

"I take the absolute minimum to keep me going." he stated.

"Minimum? What about what I need form this relationship?" I asked. He raised one brow and continued to stare.

"I told you, my life doesn't lend its self to relationships. Anyway, what about Joe?"

"Joe moved to Seattle, we're friends, have been _only_ friends for months." he looked shocked, did he not have a direct line to the Burg grapevine?

"But you were living with him?" he said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, as friends. Just like when I've lived with you from time to time, as friends." There, take that! "I can't do this now, I have work to do." And with that I waved both hands in the air and strutted out of the alley straight to my POS car and took off.

Within minutes my mobile rang out with the 'batman theme' I ignored it. I wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

A few minutes later the 'batman theme' again. 'God, what does he want from me?' I said to myself.

I pulled over, switched off my phone and picked up one of my files.

Larry Sabellico, aged 22. Arrested for DUI. First time offender, works at 7Eleven. Great, I was just around the corner from there, so I motored over.

Carol Cusak was at the register, Carol and I went to school together, she was a grade lower than me. Since I was there I decided to grab a coupla tubs of Chunky Monkey and some TastyKake's to tide me over.

"Hey Carol, how's it going?"

"Good Steph. I hear Joe's moved away." Typical Burg, always looking for info.

"Yeah, listen, I was hoping to catch up with Larry Sabellico, any idea when his shift starts?"

"He's rostered to start a 4.00pm today. But you can find him at his girlfriend's place until then. She lives over on South Street, her names Christina Perry. I can't remember the number. But she drives a beat up old silver Camray; it's always parked out front."

"Thanks Carol", I handed her some cash and picked up my goodies, "I'll catchy later." I said while walking towards the door.

I decided to drop back home with my stash. I called out to Rex who was exercising on his wheel.

The light on the answering machine was blinking, so I checked the messages.

First message was Lula. "Hey girl, Batman seemed pissed, I want details, call me."

Second message was from Ranger. "Babe."

That's it. Jeez. I'm not gonna go there right now. I have work to do. So out the door and over to South Street.

Larry was surprised to see me. But after explaining the situation, he happily accompanied me to the Police Station to be re-bonded.

I dropped Larry back to his girlfriend's place and opened file number two.

Cherie Smyth arrested for assaulting her partner with a bat, after finding him in bed with another woman. She worked at the button factory. I glanced at my watch. It was almost twelve noon. If I headed over there now I could have Cherie re-bonded and back to work during her lunch break.

Cherie was grateful for my help and being discreet in her work place.

"No problem," I explained to her, "All men are pigs."

I stopped at Cluck-in-a-Bucket on my way back to the office. Lula must have smelled the greasy chicken approaching as she was standing with the door open waiting for me to enter the office.

"Great timing white girl!" she said as she grabbed at the bucket of chicken. "I'm so starved I could eat the crutch outta a truckie's undies!"

I handed Connie my two receipts and she wrote out a cheque for me and handed it back.

We settled on the fake leather lounge and dug into the food.

"So what's the deal with Batman?" Lula asked.

"Deal? I don't know what you're talkin about." I answered.

"Spill." said Connie.

"There's nothing to spill." I sighed. "He didn't know about Joe and me living together as friends and he doesn't do relationships, so there's nothing to say."

"For someone who doesn't do relationships, he sure does a lot for you." this from Connie.

"Fucking A." Lula added. "You know what you need girl? A new pair of shoes. Shoe's always cheer me up."

"Ok, let's head to Macy's, I hear they're having a sale." I said, grabbing my bag and heading out the door with Lula in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

The new shoes did make me feel better for a while, even though they were more than I could afford. Still, they were on sale and I saved twenty per cent.

I dropped a couple grapes into Rex who was napping in his soup can. I grabbed the Chunky Monkey outta the freezer and settled in front of the T.V to watch Ghost Busters.

I must have fallen asleep because the credits were rolling up the screen on the T.V. I tidied my little pity party mess and dragged myself up the stairs to bed. I was really looking forward to getting back to my own place on the weekend. This house is way too big for just me and Rex.

Three weeks later.

I was getting ready to leave for the office when my phone started ringing out the 'batman theme'. I sighed and answered with a "Yo!"

"Yo yourself Babe." Ranger replied. "I have a distraction job for you tonight."

"Sure, what time and how should I dress?" I asked.

"Eight, and dress should be slutty, this guy likes short skirts and cleavage." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ok, I'll be ready."

"Great, I'll have Ram drop the file over soon." and with that he hung up.

Dam his phone manners; I wonder if he ends a conversation with his mother like that?

It was four o'clock when I pulled my pos car into the parking lot. I had a pretty productive day I thought to myself. I'd collected two skips and almost go the third if it hadn't been for the pile of garbage that appeared from outta nowhere, I would 'a bagged him too.

I entered my apartment, "Hey Rex, I'm home." Guess he's still taking a nap. That's exactly what I'm gonna do right after a long hot shower.

I shaved, exfoliated and shampooed, then slipped into a big black tee. Set the alarm for seven and climbed into bed.

Seven came all too quickly; I dragged myself to the bathroom to do the hair and make-up thing. Squeezed myself into a slutty outfit, lucky I have a great Victoria Secret push up bra for cleavage.

With fifteen minutes remaining I went to the kitchen for a snack. The file for tonight was on the counter, so I went over it while munching on a couple of TastyKakes,

Gordon Browning, 27 years old, arrested for drug dealing an assaulting an officer. His picture wasn't very appealing, sleazy came to mind.

There was a knock on the door. I checked the peep hole to see Binkie. I opened the door for him.

"Hey Binkie, I won't be a sec, I'll just grab my purse."

"Wow Bomber, you look great."

"Thanks," I said as I passed him and he locked up; we headed down to the car park.

I climbed into the shiny black SUV. The ride over to the bar didn't take long, Binkie drove in his zone.

I was wondering why Ranger hadn't picked me up, he had been avoiding me since the alley incident. Not that it matters now. I had sworn off men over a week ago. I decided I don't need a man in my life. I let out a mental sigh.

"So why didn't Ranger pick me up?" I broke the silence.

Binkie just shrugged.

We pulled up outside the bar. There was another black SUV and Ranger's black Porsche.

The guys were standing around, obviously waiting on me. There was a new face. A very attractive new face, kinda like a young Tony Danza crossed with Ricki Martin.

"Who's the new guy?" I asked Binkie.

"Alex" he said and hopped outta the car.

I hopped out of the SUV and headed over towards the other SUV where Ranger and Alex were standing.

Alex immediately extended his hand and gave me the most adorable smile. Wow that dimple was gorgeous; it lit up his whole face. He was wearing all back and the tee shirt looked sprayed on showing all his muscles. Yum!

"Hi, you must be Stephanie, I'm Alejandro, but you can call me Alex, everyone else does."

I took his hand. It was strong and warm, "Good to meet you Alex."

"Babe, I have your wire ready," interrupted Ranger.

"O.K" I found it hard to take my eyes away from Alex.

"HmHm," Ranger was clearing his throat, breaking me outta my spell. "Binkie, Alex, you guys go guard the entrance, Steph will be heading in shortly."

Ranger attached the mike to my bra, "Did you go over the file Babe?"

I nodded.

"Be careful, this guy is known to be armed. Ram is guarding the back exit, Tank and Hal are inside and Cal is tending bar. Go get'em, tiger." He said and gave me a gentle slap on the arse.

I spotted Gordon at the bar and sauntered over wiggling my assets.

I sat at the bar leaving a seat between us. Cal came over for my order.

"I'll have a gin and tonic and keep'em coming." I said.

I could feel Gordon's eyes on me, so I made a show of stretching my legs and then crossing them over making my itty bitty skirt ride up even further.

I slowly turned my head and looked up at him through my eyelashes. I was playing the seducer to the hilt.

"So, what's your name pretty lady?" he asked.

"Sarah," I replied, "But I'm afraid I won't be very good company tonight, I just came in to get smashed."

Gordon slid over to the stool closer to me, "I'm sure I could help take your mind off whatever is troubling you." He explained.

"I doubt that, I found out my boyfriend was seeing someone else and when I confronted him, he said it was my fault, that I was boring in bed." I sounded a bit whiney.

"Oh, I don't believe that, a pretty little thing like you." He moved his hand to my thigh and I tried not to jump or puke for that matter.

"I'm Gordon by the way, let me get you another drink," he waved to Cal for another round.

Cal brought the drinks over. We chatted with small talk for a while and then Gordon leaned in closer and whispered to my ear that he would be happy to teach me a few moves to get my boyfriends attention. How could I resist. I fluttered my eyes and said "Thank you."

He slammed some cash on the bar for our drinks and we headed toward the door.

Tank was right behind us as we exited the door. How did a big man like that sneak up on us without a sound? Everything happened very fast once we were outside. Tank, Blinkie and Alex had Gordon hand cuffed and shackled and were leading him to the back of the SUV in no time flat.

Alex came over to where Ranger and I were standing and said the guys were heading over to Shorty's for a few beers soon and we were welcome to join them. I said I would as it was still early and I was hungry, no surprise there.

Ranger said he had paperwork to catch up on, kissed me on the cheek and was gone.

Hal opened the door to the other SUV and signalled for me to hop aboard.

Shorty's was humming with activity when we strolled in. There was a live band playing eighties music and the smell of pizza filled the air. We found a table at the back that would fit all of us. It wasn't long before the rest of the Merry Men arrived, Alex in tow, I couldn't help but lick my lips when I saw him. I might have to rethink my 'sworn off men' rule.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. I will up load more by Friday/Saturday.

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

The guys ordered jugs of beer and shared them around. Hal poured me a glass and then one for himself.

Our waitress went through the specials for us and we all decided on our orders.

I loved being out with the guys, they always made me feel like one of them. And we always had a good time.

I was bopping away in my seat listening to the band. Tank asked me to dance.

He's a great dancer. After a few songs we saw our food had arrived, so we headed back to our table.

Over dinner the guys and I chattered away comfortably. I was really enjoying myself. It had been ages since I'd been out.

Alex seemed to be fitting in like he belonged. Throughout the conversation I realised that the guys knew Alex pretty well, they had dealt with him one way or another through the Miami office. He was in Trenton relieving Lester's position while he was vacationing.

There was something about Alex which I couldn't put my finger on. Like I already knew him. He felt so familiar to me. But I couldn't place it.

The band was playing another popular eighties song and I was singing along when Alex asked me to dance.

Of course I wanted to dance. Up close and personal with him would be heaven. I might be off men, but I wasn't dead.

And I was not disappointed. Alex was a great dancer. After a few songs we headed back to the table for another drink.

It was getting late and the band announced that, this was their last song. I was a little disappointed. I wasn't ready to go home yet.

We divided up the bill and left the money on the table with a generous tip.

I was jammed into the back of one of the SUV's with Alex and Hal on either side of me. A Stephanie sandwich came to mind. Yum!

The guys dropped me off at my apartment, Alex and Hal walked me up and Hal checked the apartment for dust bunnies while Alex and I waited outside the door.

"I had a really good time tonight." I blurted out.

"Me too." He replied with a cheeky grin. And there was that gorgeous dimple. I think I began to melt when Hal announced that all was clear, snapping me outta my daze.

"So how long are you here for Alex?" I questioned.

"A month." He said with a shrug. "I hope I get to spend more time with you Stephanie." He added.

I giggled a little. Jeez Steph get a grip.

"Nite guys." I said entering my apartment.

"Nite" I heard as I closed the door and slid the chain across.

I slumped against the door for a moment, taking in all the activity of tonight. I pulled myself together and made my way into the kitchen to check on Rex.

"Hi Rex." I greeted him. He was running on his wheel. "Have a good evening?"

I'm sure he nodded.

"I did," I continued. "The guys and I went to Shorty's after the job. It was great and there was a new guy, Alex" I said. Saying his name put a smile on my face.

"You'd like him Rex, he was really nice." I dropped a baby carrot into Rex's cage. And headed to the bathroom for the necessities and changed into the black tee I'd left on the bed from this afternoon.

I snuggled into bed and closed my eyes. When I did, I pictured Alex's awesome smile and hard body. And slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke suddenly to the ringing of my phone.

"Hello" my voice sounded shaky from sleep.

"Yo, Steph, it's Tank. I'm short staffed and need you." he seemed pained at having to ask me, guess I was his last choice.

"When and where?"

"Be ready in twenty, I have Alex waiting in your lot." And with that he was gone.

I glanced at the clock, 'shit!' it was already midday. I flew outta bed and into the shower.

I was just grabbing a pop tart outta the toaster when there was a knock at the door.

The peep hole revealed Alex. I opened the door with the pop tart in my mouth and my hands full with my bag and coffee mug. Alex took my bag so that I had a free hand to put my jacket on.

We headed down to the SUV in silence, mostly because I had my mouth full. Alex seemed to be grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

Alex informed me that we were on surveillance, while handing me a photo of our target. We headed over to Little Street. We signalled to the other black SUV and they headed off.

I let out a big sigh, surveillance. Not my favourite thing. Not!

"Soooooo," I was guessing Alex was in his zone.

"So," he replied, taking a quick look at me and then focusing again on the building we'd been sent to watch.

"I'm not one for sitting still and staying silent." I blurted out.

"Do you wanna talk?" he suggested.

We spoke about movies, our favourite food, friends etc. It was really nice. I glanced down at the clock on the dash. Oh my god. It was already four o'clock.

"Um, are you sure this is the right address? There doesn't seem to be any movement at all. I'm remembering that my friend Maize, always had trouble with her address. She actually lived behind the street in an unmarked lane."

"Well, I could look it up on the GPS."

"Um, can I see the file, please?" he handed over the file.

I shuffled thru the papers, not seeing much of anything.

"Ah, see here, there's a lane behind these row houses." Alex pointed out on the GPS screen.

"Let's take a look," I said excitedly.

"I'll just call it in to the comm. room. They'll wonder why we're moving."

We moved into the lane behind the row of houses. It was still quiet. We sat and watched.

Maybe half hour into our new position we saw movement.

"That's him!" I jumped around excitedly in my seat.

Alex called for back-up and we sat and watched our subject as he moved closer and closer to us. I exited the SUV. Walking up to him, I explained that he had missed his court date and he needed to come with us to reschedule. Before I could finish my sentence, he turned to run away. Alex was there to grab him and tackle him to the ground. I reached into my back pocket for my hand cuffs and slapped them on to his wrists.

A black Rangeman SUV pulled up beside us and volunteered to take James to the station as our shift was now over. I handed over the file, high fived the guys and jumped into our SUV.

"We make a great team." said Alex as he was buckling up.

"Yeah. I'm starved." I said rubbing my tummy. "It's almost six and we're only a couple minutes from my parents house. Would you like to brave dinner with the Plums?"

"Sounds good, lead the way." he replied showing his gorgeous dimples.

As always my Mother and Grandma were on the front step when we pulled up to the curb. I introduced them to Alex, shielding my way between him and Grandma.

Dinner went on as usual. Alex seemed amused by my family, his beautiful smile not leaving his face for too long.

Back at my apartment, Alex insisted on checking it out, deeming it safe for me. Leaning against my front door, he begun to speak. "My family are having a get together tomorrow. I'd love it if you'd join me."

"Sure, what time?"

"I'll be here at 11.00am." he leant in and kissed me on my cheek. "Thanks for today." and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

Alex's family were so sweet and very welcoming. There must have been over 50 people visiting. It was a real celebration. Alex steered me over to the large table where a buffet of incredible food had been set up.

"What is your family celebrating?" I enquired.

"Mama likes everyone together as often as possible. No reason in particular. Everyone gathers here each month. Living in Miami, I don't get to visit as often as I'd like." he explained.

"Well you have a lovely family and this food is to die for…"

I felt that familiar tingle to my back which I only get when Ranger is close. But that can't be it. Ranger wouldn't be here. I felt panic at the pit of my stomach and turned to look around. Maybe my spidey senses were playing up. It was then that I locked eyes with him. Dark chocolate smouldering, sexy eyes. Ranger!

Ranger excused himself from Alex's mamma and made his way towards us. Alex must have noticed the tension in me. He reached around my arm, asking me if I was ok?

I nodded, words seemed to escape me.

"Babe?" Ranger said, wearing his blank face.

"Bro!" Alex said as they knuckle bumped and he slapped his hand over Rangers shoulder.

"Bro? You're brothers?" I said wearily. Well you could have knocked me over with a feather.

"Yep." Alex said with a grin, "Known him all my life."

Well this was unbelievable. I need a drink.

There was a pitcher of Mojito's at the end of the table. I excused myself and headed over. The first glass went straight down, taking my breath away. The next left me feeling, oh so much better. Yep, I needed to stay close to the Mojito's.

I awoke, but didn't open my eyes. My tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth and felt furry. There was a warm body snuggled up next to me. I had that Ranger tingly feeling happening, so I reached my hand over to stoke his hardness. That's when I heard it from the other side of the room.

"Babe?"

Shit! I jumped to sit up in bed. Bad move. I held my head in my hands. What's with the freight train running through my head.

I slowly opened one eye to get a look at the body lying next to me. Uh oh, this wasn't good. It was Alex and by the looks of it, he was naked. The thin sheet just covered his important bits. I glanced back towards the chair in the corner of my bedroom. Ranger. He slowly stood up. With a look in his eye's that I hadn't seen before. Could it be hurt? Then with lightning speed, he was gone.

I felt big fat tears escape my eyes. My head was pounding. I slipped from the bed and went straight to the bathroom. Guess I found Alex's clothes, damp and laying over the shower rod. I gathered them up and placed them on the clothes hamper.

I turned on the tap, slipped out of my cami and undies and let the hot water blend with my tears. I felt miserable. What had Ranger thought of the situation? What did I think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

On the way over to Rangeman, I explained to Alex that Ranger had been there when I'd woken up and how he left abruptly.

Alex was being really sweet, trying to reassure me that all would be fine and that nothing had happened between us. Apparently I had thrown up on Alex just after entering my building last night. He put me to bed and rinsed his clothes, leaving them to dry on the shower rail.

Arriving at Rangeman, I made my way up to Rangers office while Alex went to shower and change.

His office was empty. As I turned around, I was facing Tank.

"Tank, have you seen Ranger?" I asked hopefully.

"He came in here like a bat outta hell, said he was leaving and that I was in charge."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He said he was taking the private jet, until I reminded him that it was being serviced. So I booked him a flight to Miami. He left about 20 minutes ago. Is everything ok? Ranger was acting stranger than usual?"

I needed to go after him, explain. "I need to get on that flight!" I insisted.

"You're cutting it close, you'll have to leave immediately. I'll ring and reserve you a ticket. Ram will run you over to the airport." Tank had his phone out and was dialling while shooing me towards the elevator.

I entered the gate just as they were closing. I let out a huge sigh of relief. The hostess guided me through the economy section which looked to be completely full. We entered the curtained off area to first class. First class was mostly empty, with a couple of men in business suits and an older couple mulling over a crossword. I spotted Ranger closer to the front. I was glad he didn't turn around. As I didn't want the chance of him running away again. I wanted to wait until we were up in the air and there was no escape. I had to come clean with my feelings for him. I had to explain that nothing had happened between Alex and me. And if he still wanted nothing to do with me, so be it.

It was mostly quiet, just the humming of the engines and the pounding of my heart. The seatbelt sign was no longer lit, so I eased myself into the aisle and slowly approached Ranger. There was an empty seat next to him and I sat in it. I guess Ranger hadn't been too aware of his surroundings as he looked over at me with surprise. He didn't say anything, I didn't give him a chance.

I jumped right into my spiel before I lost my nerve. I'd been replaying what I wanted to say in my head for the past hour. The words came out fast and ran into each other.

"I swear Ranger, nothing happened between Alex and me, he was just looking after me. I had too much to drink and I threw up all over him. That's why his clothes were hanging, drying over my shower rod. There's no one in my life romantically. There'll be no one, unless you change your no relationship policy. I've known for a while that there can't be anyone else for me. I love you Ranger and if I can't be with you, then I won't be with anyone. You have ruined me for all other men."

Ranger raised his hand to my face and tucked a stray curl behind my ear. He was about to say something. But I wasn't finished yet. I had to get everything out before I lost my nerve.

"Wait! I'm not finished. I know you think your life is too dangerous to include me. But I bet I have more crazies after me than you have, I have more cars blown up around me than you do. Let's face it, trouble seems to find me whether you're with me or not. I reckon I'd be safer with you than on my own. I want us to try, please let us try Ranger and if it doesn't work out, then we'll go our separate ways. But I will never stop loving you. I'm in love with you."

I felt exhausted, I willed myself not to cry. Ranger was quiet and was holding my hands in his.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's a little more. I know you're all dying to know Rangers reaction. Hope this will tide you over til the end of the week, when I upload more. Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys are awesome!_

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

"You really threw up on Alex?" Ranger questioned. He seemed to find this information amusing.

That's not what I was hoping he'd focus on. We sat in silence for quite a while. Ranger was still holding my hands in his. The steward excused himself and offered us our meal. Our hands separated to lower our trays. Ranger must have felt the loss as well as he then gently placed his left hand on my thigh. The silent gestured meant so much, I suddenly felt hopeful. Maybe he will forgive me; maybe he does love me too. We ate our meal.

The food was really good and I was feeling a lot better. I tried to get a look at Ranger without making it obvious. I started with a sideways glance and couldn't really get a clear indication of what he may be thinking. I turned my head towards him and looked up at him shyly from behind my lashes. He lifted my head up gently with his finger until we had complete eye contact.

Ranger began speaking with a soft calm voice, "Everything changed when I met you. My black and white world suddenly had colour and it was easy to love you so much. Something I never imagined was to lose myself in your love. It just happened."

I felt a tear escape my eye. I didn't want to cry, Ranger was saying all the right things. I was waiting for the 'but'. His words were beautiful and meant so much. I drew in an uneasy breath. Ranger brushed the stray tear away with his thumb.

He continued and I braced myself for the letdown. "I can't give you what you need Babe. That's why I told you to repair your relationship with Morrelli. You need someone stable, who will give you a family, marriage, a home in the Burg, Friday night dinners with your family. That's not me. And you deserve better. You deserve the best and that's not me."

I was so frustrated with him, didn't he realise that I didn't want those things. They're the things my mother wants for me. But they're not what I want. If I did, I'd be with Joe right now. I had to calm myself before I went into full rhino mode. Controlling my breathing and counting to ten. Then twenty.

"Ranger, I don't want a safe, normal life. I don't want children and I certainly don't want to marry again. Once was enough for me. I just want to be with you, share my life with you. You're my best friend and I know we can be happy together."

"Are you sure Babe? Because being with me isn't going to be easy. I'm set in my ways and I'm kinda a control freak and I'm defiantly not good with sharing my feelings," he said while holding my hand and rubbing his thumb across my fingers.

Did this mean we'll try? I suddenly felt a warm flush across my body. Was it too much to hope for, that he'd give us a chance? My mind was racing and I needed it confirmed. "So you're saying…"

"I'm saying we'll try." Ranger gave me one of his 200 watt smiles and I melted into him.

We held each other tightly for what seemed like hours. But in reality, maybe only 10 minutes.

Ranger eased his hold first, just enough to see my face. He looked into my eyes, "Before spending more time with you, you need to know that you're the love of my life. I wasn't expecting it; something I never imagined was to lose myself in your love. It just happened and I'm already yours."

Our lips met and exploded into a smouldering kiss, filled with love and passion that I'd never experienced before. God I loved this man.

The captain made an announcement. We were beginning our descent into Miami.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

There was a brand new black Porsche convertible waiting for us as we excited the airport.

Neither of us had luggage. I hadn't had a chance to pack, only carrying my pocket book. But Ranger didn't have any luggage either.

"Um….Ranger, where are your bags?"

"I have everything I need here, so no need for luggage." and with that, Ranger seemed to enter into his zone.

I was trying to find my own zone. It was difficult, my mind was racing with all sorts of things. Such as, how long would we be here in Miami? Did Ranger want me to stay? What about clothes and more importantly hair gel?

We'd been driving for about ten minutes when Ranger slowed down and pointed to the building across from us.

"Rangeman Miami." is all that he said.

Looked much the same as Rangeman Trenton, only a few floors taller. Then Ranger sped up.

"Aren't we stopping?" I asked.

"No."

"Well, where are we going?" I was confused.

"My house." He informed me, a little smug.

"Your house? You have a house?" the batcave?

"I have several houses, sit tight Babe, it's only about twenty minutes away."

We sped through the city and out onto a road which was surrounded by water. There was a road sign indicating four miles to Key Biscayne. Ranger's house was on an island?

Approaching the island I could see boats moored at the marina. The water was crystal clear and the sky was bright blue, giving off a holiday feel. There seemed to be people buzzing all over. Passing through the strip of shops, which I took note of as I needed to shop for the necessities and soon. We headed on out of town. The houses seemed to get bigger and more luxuries. Ranger pulled up at double wrought iron gates. Pressed his code into the key pad and the gates opened. The driveway stretched around and you couldn't see the house from the gates. The grounds were lush and tropical. I'd never been anywhere like this and held my breath until the house came into view. It was huge and had a Mediterranean façade.

Ranger was at my door in the blink of an eye. He seemed almost excited. He lead me to the front door and key fobbed it open. Once inside he entered another code into a key pad disarming the alarm.

I was in ore, the entry was bigger than my whole apartment. The floor was marble and the stair case had a twist to it. Just like the driveway I noted.

"There are nine bedrooms, 8 baths, a library, office, theatre room, games room with wet bar and of course, a gym. But I'll show you those later."

I swallowed hard. I knew Ranger had money, but this was like movie star stuff. Ranger had my hand and pulled me along. I was taking in the impressive ceiling heights, beautiful wood detailing and floor to ceiling windows. The kitchen was state of the art and opened up to the family room and beautiful terraces overlooking the water. Ranger was like a kid at Christmas. I'd never seen him hold a smile for this long before.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, I bought this house with you in mind. I thought it would be a place you'd like to visit?"

"Really? You thought of me? You wanted me to visit?" well this was all new to me.

Ranger gave a slight nod. "Would you like to continue the tour outside, or upstairs?"

I dragged Ranger towards the large double doors and outside. The pool looked so inviting.

"I wish I had my swimmers with me." I sighed whilst dipping my toe into the pool. It was like a warm bath.

"There are some for you upstairs." Ranger stated.

"There are?" I said with surprise.

"Yes, I have everything you need, you know I like to be prepared. And if you needed a safe place to go, I wanted you to be comfortable." he explained.

"This is a safe house?" I questioned.

"All my houses are safe, Babe. Come on lets head up stairs and you can change."

The elegant master suite had its own living area with fire place. The views again were breath taking. The walk in closest was filled with not only Ranger's clothes, but plenty of clothes for me as well. I picked out a black bikini and brightly coloured sarong. Entering the bathroom was almost an orgasmic experience. Floor to ceiling marble and lots of glass. A huge whirlpool tub set into the floor, big enough for four people. Ranger excused himself and said he'd meet me down stairs.

I took care of business, freshened up and slipped into the bikini, tying the sarong around my hips.

Ranger had music playing, soft jazz. I followed it out onto the terrace where Ranger was standing with his back to me. He had also changed and was now wearing board short. Oh my god, Ranger in board shorts. Armani, business suit Ranger had been my favourite. But I think I've found a new fav. I giggled to myself. Unable to keep my hands off him, I began at his shoulders and ran my hands down his back and around to his smooth tight abs. He moaned, so I tightened my hold bring us closer together. Ranger turned around so that we were embracing each other. He lowered his lips to my forehead for a sweet kiss.

"I brought you out a bottle of water and some snacks" he gestated towards the table.

Sure enough there were two bottles of water and a tray filled with strawberries, sliced apple, cheese and nuts.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in and around to pool. I don't think I'd ever been so relaxed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

Apparently the Miami, Ella and Louis, better known as Maria and Ed took care of Rangeman and Rangers house. So the kitchen was fully stocked. Ranger offered to cook dinner for us and suggested I take a dip in the whirlpool upstairs.

I discovered a basket full of all my favourite products under the vanity. I exfoliated, waxed, shaved, and pluck to within an inch of my life. I filled the whirlpool, adding some fruity smelling bubble bath and soaked until I was pruney. I fluffed up my hair, scrunched in some gel, applied two coats of mascara and a little lip gloss. I chose an outfit from the walk in robe, deciding on a fun floral print sun dress. I took a long look in the mirror. Pleased with my reflection, I headed down stairs in search of my hot Cuban sex god.

I had no idea Ranger was at home in the kitchen. The most I'd seen him make was a toasted bagel and coffee. I took a seat at the breakfast bar and watched as Ranger strutted around the kitchen collecting spices and chopping bits and pieces. He looked up at me with his 200 watt smile, then offered me a glass of wine. I nodded my acceptance as I didn't want to disturb the peaceful silence. I sat sipping my wine and enjoying the view. Ranger must have showered, as he now had on cut-off jeans and a loose singlet. His silky hair hung straight and rested on his shoulders. Yum. This was the Ranger I wanted to get to know. I'd seen glimpses over the years but today I'd been privy to a happy, relaxed Ranger and I was loving it.

Ranger had set everything up on the terrace. Soft romantic music, candles and flowers. He escorted me to my new seat, and pulled the chair out for me. I let out a small giggle. I don't remember anyone ever going to so much trouble just for me and it felt great.

I was starving and begun to dig in. I couldn't help but moan. I apologised, but Ranger insisted it was a complement.

"I didn't realise you were such a good cook?" I said as another moan escaped.

"Well I don't get to cook much in Trenton. By the time I'm finished with work I'm not really in the mood. Besides, Ella does like to cook, so I don't want to offend her." he explained between bites.

"So when you're here, you're just Carlos, not big badass Ranger?" I suggested with a cheeky smile.

"I guess that's one way to look at it. Unfortunately I don't spend much time here. I don't think I've had more than two days in a row away from work in the past seven years." Ranger explained with a pained expression.

"But you're here now and I'm here to make sure you take time to relax." I said while raising my glass to his.

"Well I'll drink to that." he said with his beautiful smile.

"How long can we stay?" I asked nervously, I'd really like to stay longer than two days.

"As long as you'd like Babe. While you were in the tub I made a few phone calls. Tank informed your parents that you are away on assignment with Rangeman and he has Rex all settled in at Haywood. Ella says she'll keep an eye on him as well." Ranger seemed pleased with himself, taking care of all my needs.

With the dishes rinsed and placed into the dishwasher, we again made our way out to the terrace. I was about to sit down when Ranger asked me to dance.

We held each other and swayed to the music. I replayed in my head what had transpired today. How quickly things had changed. This morning I felt hopeless and this evening I feel like the luckiest person on earth.

I fisted my fingers in Rangers silky hair while reaching up to kiss him. His lips were soft and smooth and I couldn't help tracing them with my tongue. His mouth opened for me and our tongues began to dual. I sucked his into my mouth. His hands seemed to be everywhere.

"Babe," he said while lifting me off my feet into his cradling arms. "I'm trying to go slow, but you're driving me wild."

"Who says I want slow?" That's all it took, Ranger carried me up to his bedroom, taking two steps at a time.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for all the positive feedback, really helps to keep me motivated. So far this chapter has been my fav. So I hope you guys like it. Let me know by reviewing. Cheers.**_

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

Three days later.

The sun shone through the window. 'Another beautiful day in paradise,' I said to myself. I stretched and felt the smile on my lips. My body was sore in all the right places. Ranger and I hadn't left his house in three days and most of it was spent in each other's arms. I'd decided that was my favourite place to be.

I could smell the coffee wafting up the stairs like it was calling me. But natures call was stronger. I eased out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I decided to take a quick shower before Ranger discovered I was up. The last couple of times I'd showered ended up being long, hot and steamy until the water went cold. True to his word, Ranger was good in the shower. But today I had plans, I wanted to do some site seeing. So I quickly showered, pulled my hair into a loose pony tail, added a few coats of mascara, and a little lip gloss. As I planned on doing some walking, I chose a pair of cross trainers, denim short, shorts and a cute little tee. All set to go, I raced down stairs to find my man.

Ranger was at the breakfast bar sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. On a plate in front of him were three Boston crèmes.

"Good morning." I sang.

"Good morning." Ranger looked up from his paper with a wolf grin.

"You've been out?" I was a little sad at the thought of Ranger leaving without me.

"No, I asked Maria to stop on her way here. She's going to be cleaning and restocking the groceries."

"Mmmm," I moaned, taking a huge bite of my creamy delight. "Where is she, I'd like to meet her and thank her for the donuts?"

"She made a list and left, she'll be back later. I was thinking we might take the yacht out today."

"Yacht? You have a yacht?" I don't know why I'm surprised. He has a jet, why wouldn't he have a yacht?

"It's the one out there." he pointed out towards the ocean.

"Well, I did want to go site seeing today, I can't think of a better way." I smiled.

Ranger grabbed a big picnic basket I hadn't noticed from the bench. Apparently Maria had packed us lunch.

As we got closer to the yacht I could make out what was written on the side. 'Babe.'

I looked up at Ranger in question, "You named your yacht after me?"

"Of course!"

We spent the day exploring the coast and each other. Lunch was magnificent. Ella has stiff competition.

It was getting late and Ranger said he had plans for us tonight. Apparently we were going to one of his favourite restaurants in Miami.

Once back at the house, I excused myself to get ready. I was looking forward to dressing up for Ranger. I wanted to look as special as he made me feel.

Ranger head to the gym and said he'd get ready down there after his work out, giving me full rain of his bathroom.

Ranger has been so attentive and affectionate; I've never felt so cared for and loved. But I'm worried how things will be once we head back to Trenton. If it was up to me, I'd stay here for ever. I wonder if Tank would mind booking Rex a ticket to Miami. Something to think about.

I needed to focus on getting ready. I searched through the wardrobe; there were so many incredible dresses to choose from. But I settled on a strapless baby blue one with a full organza skirt. Some strappy sliver FMP's and a cute little clutch bag to match.

I was almost ready, just looking through the jewellery box on the tall boy for something to go around my neck when there was a knock on my door.

I opened the door to drop dead gorgeous Ranger. He was wearing one of his black $4000 suits, but instead of a black shirt, he'd gone with blue, a couple of shades darker than my dress. He stood there holding a single long stemmed red rose, not saying anything.

"Hi, are you ok?" concern showing in my voice.

"I'm fine Babe, in fact I'm better than fine. You look stunning. I must be the luckiest guy in the world." He extended his hand with the rose.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"Not even close to how beautiful you are, inside and out." I could feel myself blushing at his words.

"Are you ready to go Babe? Although, with the way you look, it wouldn't take much convincing for us to stay in." he said flashing his most sexy smile.

"Actually I was looking for something to wear around my neck." I approached the mirror, taking in the full view.

Ranger came up behind me, "I can help you with that." he slowly reached around my neck and placed a white gold heart pendant on it. It was perfect, clustered with sapphires and diamonds.

"Thank you, I love it and I love you." I reached up to kiss him.

"You're very welcome, and I love you too." he said returning the kiss.

The restaurant was in Little Havana and specialised in Cuban cuisine. I'd never had Cuban food before. I love most food and I was excited to learn more about Rangers heritage.

The restaurant was decorated in bright reds and gold, giving a rich, classy ambiance. We were lead to our reserved table by a young lady with obvious Cuban ancestry. She spoke in rapid Spanish to Ranger and fluttered her eye lashes and gave a fake flirty giggle while hand him our menus.

Ranger asked me what I'd like to drink? Then relayed it to the waitress in English.

"I'm sorry she was being so you to you Babe, I'll have a word to the owner, he's a good friend of mine."

"No Ranger, that's not necessary, if we're going to be together, I'm gonna have to get use to women falling all over you." I said with one of my famous eye rolls.

"Well, I only have eye's for you." he reply with a wolf grin.

The waitress returned with our drinks and waited for our menu choices. I really had no idea what to pick, everything sound great. Just as I was about to ask for more time a man approached us. Ranger stood and reached for his hand, they did some sorta complicated hand shake thingy.

The man indicated to the waitress that he would take over and she walked off in a huff.

"Stephanie, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Diego. Diego, this is my….Stephanie."

I reached my hand up to shake his, but he lowered his lips to my hand for a kiss.

"Please to meet you Diego. How long have you known Ranger?" I inquired.

"The pleasure is all mine Stephanie. I knew him when he was still Carlos, must be close to eighteen years or there abouts."

We exchanged some more pleasantries and then placed our order. I was happy to get some help deciding and was looking forward to a wonderful meal.

Our meal was scrumptious and I'd decided to make Cuban food my new fav. Diego stopped over quite a few times without our evening and when we were ready to leave he walked us out, giving me a kiss on my check.

The drive back to the house was quiet. I guess Ranger was in his zone.

We entered the house and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. I kicked off my shoes, turning around to catch Ranger for a cuddle. He was tense and there was obviously something on his mind. He hadn't said a world since leaving the restaurant.

"Are you ok Ranger?" I reach my hand to his shoulder and down his back, rubbing in little circles. "You've been awfully quiet, have I said or done something to upset you?"

I could feel my stomach begin to churn and the knot that was forming, beginning to tighten.

"You've done nothing, you're a perfect angel. It's me, I realised tonight when I was introducing you to Diego, that your my…..that your my….. girlfriend just doesn't seem like enough. I found myself wanting to introduce you as my wife." he sighed, "I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours."

I felt a tear escape my eye. The emotion I was feeling was completely overwhelming.

"I'm so sorry Babe, I know this is not what you want." Ranger looked down into his lap.

I felt his pain and wanted to ease it.

"Carlos, this past few days have been the happiest of my life. I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever. As however you let me. I would be proud to be your wife." I could hold the tears back no longer.

Carlos' eyes met mine and they were glassy on the verge of tears too.

"Are you sure Babe, I don't want you to do something you're no ready for or don't believe in."

"I know, I'm ready to be with you forever and I agree that calling you my boyfriend just doesn't seem like enough. I want this too."

Our lips met in a tender kiss.

"I love you Carlos."

"Are you going to call me Carlos?"

"Well since we've been in Miami, there's been no sign of Ranger, but just so you know, I love both of you with all my heart."

"I love you too Babe."

Carlos got down on one knee in front of me. "Babe, I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want you to know that there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. These past couple of days have been the happiest of my life too. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I through myself into Carlos' arms. "Yes, a hundred times yes."

We tumbled to the floor together; tears were running down our cheeks as we kiss each other with so much love and passion.

Carlos pulled away and said, "I'll have to give you an I.O.U on the ring."

We both laughed. All of a sudden we were wearing too many clothes and there was an urgency to get naked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

Sitting across from me at the breakfast table, Carlos had a note book and pen. He was in full business mode, planning our nuptials like it was one of his missions or a highly technical take-down.

"What?" he said when he looked up to my smiling face.

"I thought we agreed to keep this simple? You're making an awful lot of notes?" I questioned.

"Well, there's a lot to consider, firstly the date. I was thinking Friday."

"Friday! As in this Friday?" it was Wednesday, that's only three days away.

"Are you busy?" he asked with a wolf grin.

"No, Fridays good. Where were you thinking of doing this?"

"Actually I have a list to go over with you." he said while checking his notes. "If we have it here, Julie can come and we can fly down who ever you'd like from Trenton. The private jet is really and waiting."

"That's a great idea, I love it here and the garden is so beautiful, why not have the ceremony out by the pool?" I suggested pointing out the window. "We should probably phone Rachel and ask if we can visit with Julie a.s.a.p."

"Taken care of Babe, we're picking Jules up from school this afternoon. I thought we'd go shopping for your dresses." Carlos said while ticking off his list. "Oh and I've received a conformation fax this morning that our marriage licence is in order."

"Cake! Don't forget cake." I waved my hand at his list.

"Maria is organising the cake and flowers. We have an appointment in an hour with the jeweller for our rings." another tick. "Have you given much thought to the guest list?"

"No, only that Julie will make a gorgeous flower girl. Have you?" I shrugged.

"I'd like Tank to be my best man. He'll be flying down Friday morning."

"Well then, Lula would make a fabulous bridesmaid." do they even make bridesmaid dresses in spandex?

"So there's you and me, Jules, Tank and Lula, Maria will be here to take care of the food. I'll ask Ed to be our official photographer and the celebrant will only be here for the ceremony. What about your family Babe?"

"I'd love my Dad to give me away, but I'm not sure about my Mum. I don't want her to rain on my parade. Let's keep in small and intimate."

"Well I need to speak to your father anyway." he said while dialling a number on his phone. "Mrs Plum, this is Carlos Manoso. May I speak with Mr Plum?"

Oh my god, what was he doing?

"Mr Plum, this is Carlos Manoso. Good thank you sir. The reason for my call, yes sir, she's fine. I know this is not the best circumstance, I would rather ask you in person, but I'm in Miami with Stephanie. I have asked her to marry me and she has accepted. We would like your blessing. Yes sir. Friday. Do you think Mrs Plum…..? I will have Tank contact you with the details. The plane will be ready for take-off a 0900 hours, Friday. Yes sir, thank your sir, um Frank. See you Friday."

"I can't believe you did that. What did he say?" I sat in shock.

"He said it was about time I pulled my head outta my arse. He said he'll take care of Helen and to call him Frank."

"What about your family?"

"You met some of them when Alex brought you to Mamma's house. There are so many, it would be hard to keep it quiet and intimate. Maybe we could just surprise them with the news."

"Won't your Mamma be upset?"

"She hasn't been well enough to fly over the past couple of years. She will understand. She will be happy for us, you'll see." closing his note book he added. "We better leave, we have an appointment."

We were sitting outside Julie's school, waiting for her exit. I looked down at the engagement ring on my finger. Ranger insisted on getting the biggest and best diamond solitaire, I took some convincing, but when he said it would be an investment, I reluctantly agreed. It was beautiful and felt really good on my finger. The past few days had felt like a dream and I'm sure our wedding was going to be like a fairy tale. My day dreaming was interrupted by Julie's screeching voice.

"Steph, I can't believe you're here? I've been bugging Ranger to bring you for a visit for ages."

She seemed genuinely happy to see me. We hugged and she hopped into the small back seat of the Porsche.

We headed to the mall where Carlos had arranged for us to try on dresses. Jules bopped excitedly on the back seat, asking millions of questions. Carlos explained that we planned on getting married this Friday and that we'd both love for her to be our flower girl. She was delighted and had the biggest smile on her face.

The boutique was full of amazing gowns. Carlos left us to it, saying he'd meet us back here in an hour. The store manager asked a whole lot of questions about what I'd like, so that we could narrow in down.

She took some measurements and came back with three different dresses. I tried them all on and Jules helped me pick one. It was a very plain and simple design in white satin. Perfect for the Miami weather and a garden ceremony. It needed some minor alteration, but would be ready by tomorrow.

I was so happy to be able to share this experience with Julie. She had some valid input and seemed to know what she was talking about. When I questioned her, she said her fav show was America's next top model. She says she and her friends have picked up heaps of fashion tips from the show.

Picking Julies dress was a little more complicated. She had the style narrowed down to two. But we both had trouble picking a colour. Julie flipped out her mobile and rang Carlos.

"Yo yourself." she giggled, "Um, I'm having trouble deciding on a colour for my dress. I've narrowed it down to two. Pink or blue? Yep, I was thinking the same thing. Thanks Ranger, see you soon." and she disconnected.

"He says he likes blue as it will match your eyes." she giggled.

"Done, now a dress for Lula."

We flipped through all the racks of bridesmaid dress and didn't come up with any. I explained to the store manager that Lula was in Trenton and wouldn't be here until the day of the wedding.

She said that they had a store in Newark, if Lula could choose a dress from there, she would ring the Newark store manager with all the details of our dresses and they'd be able to set Lula up with something to match. I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Carlos was back and handed over this credit card and arranged for the delivery of the dresses to his house tomorrow. He also organised to pay for whatever Lula picked out in Newark.

Next stop, shoes. We made our way over to Macy's. I knew the brands they stocked and was excited to find the perfect FMP's to go with my dress. Jules found some sweet silver ballet flats.

My stomach let out a huge growl. Bridal shopping sure works up an appetite. We all laughed.

"Better feed the beast, Babe." Carlos announced.

We stopped at a seafood restaurant backing onto the wharf. I wasn't sure where abouts in Miami we were, but Julie commented that she'd been here before and the food was delish. Apparently she lived close by.

The food was 'delish' and we enjoyed each other's company. We dropped Jules off and had a quick visit with Ron and Rachel.

On the drive back home, Carlos handed me his phone to ring Lula and fill her in on everything. It took longer than I'd hoped, Lula needed every detail. We were pulling up to the house gates, so I explained that I had to go and I'd see her Friday.

It had been an exciting but exhausting day and I was dead on my feet. I headed to the shower and then curled up in bed with my warm hard bodied Cuban. Yum.


	13. Chapter 13

_Huge thanks to everyone following my story and leaving reviews. I appreciate it so much._

_I'm a little sad as my story is coming to a close. This is my second last chapter. I will have the last chapter uploaded over the weekend. _

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

Today was my wedding day. There was excitement in the air and I could hear movement coming from downstairs. I wrapped myself in a robe and headed down. I was a little nervous about everything going smoothly. However, I was surprised that I wasn't nervous about being married. I wanted to be Mrs Carlos Manoso more than anything.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs I was met by Carlos and a cup of coffee. He guided me into the kitchen where Maria was hard at work.

"Good morning dear, Ella emailed me a list of all your favourites, so please take a seat and enjoy your breakfast. You have a big day ahead and you will need all your energy."

"Everything looks fabulous Maria." and it was.

Carlos seemed to be happily directing work man and a team of florists. They were erecting a huge white gazebo in the backyard. With the amount of flowers that had been delivered, we could open a chain of florists.

I heard a knock on the door and before I was able to stand up from my seat, Carlos was at the door.

Two well-groomed ladies entered.

"Babe this is Frieda and Chloe, there here to help you relax with a massage and pedicure. Then there going to help with your hair and make-up. Once Lula, your Mum and Jules arrive, they can help them too if they'd like."

"You know, you are the perfect man. You think of everything."

Frieda and Chloe headed up stairs with all their equipment. I went to follow but Carlos grabbed me by the arm and kissed me with all he had and I felt myself go weak at the knees.

"You're the one that's perfect Babe, and I can't wait to make you mine. This afternoon can't come soon enough for me."

He finally let me go and in my dazed state I staggered up the stairs.

Frieda and Chloe took wonderful care of me and were getting everything ready for Julie, Lula and my Mum. I could hear Lula's voice carry up the stairs, indicating to me that they had arrived.

My Mum entered the room with a little tap on the door. She was on her own. I braced myself for her criticisms. She surprised me with a gentle hug, being careful not to mess my hair.

"Stephanie, I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed and happy. I can't tell you what a relief it is to see you like this."

I knew she couldn't wait to have me married off again. We'd never discussed Ranger as a possibility, so I wasn't sure how she felt about him. She must have read my face as she continued.

"I've only ever wanted you to be happy Stephanie. I know your Grandma will be upset that she's missed your special day, but there was no way to contact her while she's on the cruise."

"That's ok. Carlos and I wanted to keep our wedding small and simple. We'll have a big party to celebrate once we're back in Trenton and everyone will be welcome." I explained.

Lula came barrelling through the door, "It's so good to see your skinny white arse," she bellowed.

I caught up with all the gossip from the office and what was news on the burg grapevine while Frieda and Chloe worked on Lula and my Mum.

Julie arrived and gave Chloe explicit details on how she wanted her hair. We all giggled and agreed that she was thirteen going on thirty. Maria brought us in a tray of divine sandwiches and tropical fruits.

Lula had picked out a seamlessly sedate yet elegant dress which matched Julies perfectly.

We helped each other into our dresses.

Whilst picking out our rings, Carolos had suggested gifts for everyone. We had picked out matching earrings and pendants for Julie and Lula and a beautiful brooch for my Mum. I chose to wear the exquisite heart pendant Carlos had given me only days before. Everyone loved their gifts.

We were all standing back admiring each other when my Dad arrived with our flowers.

"Hey Pumpkin," he said laying the box of flowers on the bed. He gave me a tender hug and a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Everything's ready, are you?" he smiled.

"I'm more than ready; let's get this show on the road." I headed over to the bed to distribute the flowers.

My Mum had a corsage which Dad helped her with. Julie had a basket of ivory roses and baby's breath, and Lula had a smaller version of my bouquet which was a bunch of long stemmed ivory roses tied together with white satin ribbon.

"You look beautiful Pumpkin," Dad held out his arm for me to loop.

My Mum was about to step down the stairs when I had an idea. "Mum would you help give me away with Daddy?" I held out my hand to her.

She smiled, "I would be honoured. Thank you."

Daddy already had my arm looped in his, so my Mum did the same on the other side, leaving my hands free to hold the bouquet.

We made our way down the stairs and into the garden.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognize belong to Janet Evanovich. **

Fairy lights twinkled above our heads and throughout the garden. Everything looked so beautiful until my eyes met my fiancé. He was the most gorgeous sight I'd had ever seen. He was wearing his magic smile and I didn't see much past that.

The celebrant began the ceremony, my Mum and Dad sat down on the provided chairs.

The ceremony went smoothly with Carlos and me reciting our own vows.

"Stephanie, Babe, today I become your husband and you become my wife. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears, feelings and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever."

"Carlos, I look at you and I see my best friend, your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your beauty, heart and mind are so strong, that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all. I realized that although we were often apart you were always with me, and you were my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. Together we will create a home and a life that we can cherish. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as you think I want you to be. I give you all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever."

I could hear the celebrant's voice, but didn't really take in what he was saying. I'll I wanted was Carlos' lips on mine, to seal our vows of promise and hope.

"I love you," he whispered against my mouth, then kissed me harder and deeper than ever before.

We were thoroughly lost in the kiss when clapping and cheering erupted. We reluctantly separated, although Carlos' hands never left me.

Maria had set out a smorgasbord of delicious delights, topped off with the most amazing cake I'd ever seen or tasted.

We said our goodbyes and Carlos led me down the path towards the dock.

"Um, where are we going?"

"Well, since our house is going to be filled with people tonight, I thought we'd start our honeymoon on the yacht and while you're catching some Z's early tomorrow morning, I can be sailing us to Puerto Rico, where we have a villa."

Carlos lifted me over the guard rail of the yacht and down the stairs to the bedroom. Candles glowed on every available surface. Soft romantic music filled the air. Carlos lowered me to the bed and filled two glasses with the chilling campaign.

"_Our_ house? _We_ have a villa?" I questioned, while finding my feet to stand.

"What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. I guess that makes me a hamster daddy?" he smiled.

"I didn't marry you for your money."

"I know, I have enough for both of us, hell, I have enough for most of Jersey." He said with an almost chuckle in his voice.

"But…but, I have nothing to give you?" I felt sad, a feeling I hadn't had in almost a week.

"You give me life, you're my air. Without you I couldn't breathe. This past week changes everything. I have a whole new minimum standard now." He said with his sexy wolf grin.

He enclosed his arms around me and pulled me close. I smiled at the exquisite vision of our future glittering in his dark, mesmerising eyes. He kissed his way to my mouth and I tasted the overwhelming promise of his love and our future.

The End

_Thanks to everyone who's supported me through this story. I really appreciate the kind words and positive feedback I've received. I have started a new story, but would like to work on it a bit more before posting it here. I'm having some time off over the Christmas break. So hopefully will get something happening with it then. Thanks again._


End file.
